


Hoxton x Reader II

by Dionaea



Series: Hoxton x Reader [2]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionaea/pseuds/Dionaea
Summary: His mouth persists, kissing gently but with a certain hunger. You can tell he’s really hot from this. He’ll need some help, and your heart races excitedly at the thought.





	Hoxton x Reader II

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hoxton x Reader fic commission in the same verse as my first one!

The light from the lamp is dim and warm. The sheets are soft and messy; you get the feeling the bed is probably never made - it’s never been made whenever you’ve seen it - but you kind of like it that way. It’s more inviting, particularly in the warm glow of the lamp, or in the morning sunlight that reaches through the blinds. Staying the night has become a habit lately that you’re in no rush to shake.

He’s pressed close, kissing gently down the front of your stomach. It’s warm and wet and pleasant but-- it tickles a little too, and you can’t help a smile, a soft laugh escaping you. “Hox,” you protest, certain that his intention was _not_ to tickle you. But that just encourages him to leave a particularly wet kiss against your abdomen before looking up at you with a boyish smile.   
“Alright, alright,” he answers, sparing some chuckling himself as he inches further down your frame.

His hands work at the button, then the zipper, of your pants, and he helps you tug them off, with some wriggling on your part. After that, he wastes no time leaning down, burying his face between your legs, his lips attaching to one warm, inner thigh. Kissing greedily, _awfully_ close to where you’d _really_ like the attention. You can feel his hot breath huffing and puffing against your skin and it’s even more of a turn-on, until you’re almost squirming with impatience. Hoxton then dares a gentle nibble, which causes a flinch, a small, reflexive jerk of your hips only because you hadn’t been expecting it.

That seems to be all the prompting he needs to reach and start working your underwear down your legs. You move as needed to help, then situate yourself again in the bed - then issue a heady sigh as pleasurable heat blossoms over your groin when the man’s mouth finally connects. He kisses wet and soft, with a tenderness you never would have expected from him before. And Hoxton knows right where to kiss. You feel waves of heat crashing up through your frame in response to his attentions. You can’t help pressing your hips up into his face, and for a second you worry you’re about to finish.

But his tongue enters the picture next. He teases first, the wet tip of the muscle feeling, exploring up the front of your passage before gently urging its way inside. Your breath hitches in a soft gasp and you rest your head back, writhing slightly. Your hands clutch onto the sheets at either side of you. He’s breathing, kissing wet and hot against you with a growing hunger, his tongue moving in steady, deliberate motions, driving your need higher and higher.

It almost feels like you can’t breathe. Heat is pouring, flooding over you, and you feel your insides shudder. You grind yourself up into Hoxton’s face, greedy, before moaning when his kissing, mouthing, doesn’t stop and finally brings your orgasm crashing through you.

His tongue relents as you slowly make the climb back down from your high, but his mouth persists, kissing gently but with a certain hunger. You can tell he’s really hot from this. He’ll need some help, and your heart races excitedly at the thought.

After you’ve had the time to catch your breath, urged Hoxton back up your frame so you can litter him with kisses in appreciation, you encourage him onto his back next. He obliges, settling comfortably and staring for you with a hazy look that makes you smile. He’s already in his underwear, so it isn’t much trouble for you to pull that out of the way - and even before it was off, you could see just how excited he is now.

You crawl carefully backwards and settle yourself between his legs, take his cock in your hand and savor the feel of it for a moment. It’s hard and so, so warm, and you squeeze it a bit encouragingly, prompting a soft sigh from Hox. His breathing has never seemed to calm this whole time; it’s heavy, needy. You smile knowing you’re about to make it worse.

Your hand situates itself at the bottom of the shaft before you take him into your mouth. Just a little more than the head at first, wanting to pay special attention to that part of him. His taste is already sharp with precum, and it seems to amplify the smell of sex that’s started to fill the room. It isn’t an especially enjoyable taste but it is, somehow, addicting, and you’ve come to like it. You start to suck on the heister’s length with practiced motions of your jaw that press your tongue against the sensitive head rhythmically.

Hoxton gives a small groan, a harsh sigh. You can tell his hips are already itching to help, starting to move just barely, pressing himself toward you in sync with your motions. He clearly can’t help it. You make a low hum with him captured in your mouth, which causes him to pause and shiver with another shuddering breath. 

Encouraged, you start to move faster. Your brow furrows in concentration as you have to balance the bobs of your head with your gag reflex, but you’re determined to take as much of him as you can. There’s a satisfaction in the movement and the pace, in knowing what you’re doing to him. He’s breathing hard, and more and more sounds are escaping him intermittently, soft and fleeting groans.

You feel him twitch in your mouth. “Coming,” he warns in a strained half-whisper. You take him in fully, greedily, and suck hard and slow a few times just before he bursts inside your mouth, spilling in a series of hot, thick spurts. Hoxton groans, his breath running ragged as he bucks his hips up toward you and shudders his release. You swallow all of it down steadily, which causes him to groan again, low and breathless.

You move up and down his length a little while longer, milk his climax for all it’s worth until he’s settled again and invites you up to kiss him. He kisses hard, almost seems intent on just making out the rest of the night until he parts with a smile and finally starts to catch his breath. “That was fucking great,” he breathes, grinning.


End file.
